Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, wagering game machine manufacturers strive to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play. However, wagering game manufacturers are also aware that any distraction or malfunction in a wagering game can distract a player and negatively affect the player's level of entertainment. Wagering game manufacturers therefore strive to build into their gaming products fail-safes and procedures to ensure that their gaming products work correctly. One such procedure involves transmitting data using some form of error detection and correction for data transmitted across a gaming network. The general idea for achieving error detection and correction is to add some redundancy (i.e., some extra data) to a message, which receivers can use to check consistency of the delivered message, and to recover data determined to be erroneous. For example, according to some current gaming procedures and protocols, a sending device transmits a packet with cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code combined with parity checks to detect corruption of the contents of the packet. A receiving device receives and examines the packet to determine whether the packet is good, and passed on for consumption, or is corrupted and discarded. When a packet is discarded, the receiving device notifies the sending device of the failed packet and requests the packet be sent again. However, there is no guarantee that the packet will be delivered again successfully. Further, resending data leads to greatly increased data packet bandwidth compromising a real-time delivery of event data.